f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Formula One Season
The 2015 Formula One Season will be the 66th season of the FIA Formula One World Drivers' Championship and the 58th season of the Constructors' Championship. Lewis Hamilton is the defending champion. Teams and Drivers Entry List Entry list, with drivers, released on 22 December 2014. Note: Teams ordered by 2014 constructor standings. Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = F1 W06 Hybrid |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Pascal Wehrlein |constructor = }} Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB11 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Daniil Kvyat |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi Antonio Felix da Costa |constructor = }} Williams Martini Racing |chassis = FW37 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Susie Wolff |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = 666This is the project code name, which is unlikely to be the final name of the car. |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Marc Gené Esteban Gutiérrez Jean-Éric Vergne Davide Rigon|4 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} McLaren Honda |chassis = MP4-30 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Kevin Magnussen Oliver Turvey Stoffel Vandoorne |constructor = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM08 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR10 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Max Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi |constructor = }} Lotus F1 Team Subject to confirmation. |chassis = E23 Hybrid |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 13 |seconddriver = Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Esteban Ocon Jolyon Palmer |constructor = }} Manor F1 Team |chassis = MNR1 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber= TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds= |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C34 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Felipe Nasr |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Raffaele Marciello Giedo van der Garde |constructor = }} CF1 Caterham F1 Team |chassis = CT05Permission to use the chassis has been obtained. However, Caterham can still develop and use their 2015 car should they choose to do so. |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber= TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds= |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Crossed out drivers saw their contracts ended early, see notes below for details. Notes: *Fernando Alonso left on 20 November , breaking his contract with two years remaining. *Sebastian Vettel left on 4 October 2014, breaking his contract with a year remaining. *Daniil Kvyat replaced Vettel at . Car launch dates Changes from the 2014 season Team changes * will switch to engines, replacing their engines due to not having a successful 2014 season. * are expected to either revert back to the original team name of or change their name to something completely different. A planned auction on 21 January was postponed on 19 January to allow talks regarding a rescue package to be furthered. * will use engines instead of engines after 23 years. Driver changes *Sebastian Vettel left Red Bull at the end of 2014 after 15 years with the team and the junior development program to join Ferrari after Alonso left. Red Bull promoted Daniil Kvyat to the vacated seat. *Despite being contracted to the team until , Fernando Alonso left Ferrari and will return to McLaren after 7 years, and will be partnered with Jenson Button while Kevin Magnussen was promoted to test driver duties. This decision gave McLaren the most experienced line up in F1 history. *Marcus Ericsson left Caterham, after it went to administration. to join Sauber for 2015, and will be partnered with Williams test driver and GP2 driver Felipe Nasr. These deals left Adrian Sutil and Esteban Gutiérrez without a drive. Gutierrez later joined Ferrari as a test driver, while Sutil is still out of a driver's seat. *Toro Rosso's lineup is completely different this year with two new drivers. They are Max Verstappen, who was the runner up in the 2014 FIA Formula 3 series and is set to become the youngest driver to join the grid at 17 years old, and will be alongside the 2014 Formula Renault 3.5 Series champion Carlos Sainz, Jr., son of two-time rally champion Carlos Sainz. As a result, Jean-Éric Vergne was left without a drive so to compete in Formula E, and later joined Gutiérrez as a Ferrari test driver. Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Schedule *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Beijing, September 2014 *World Motor Council meeting, Doha, December 2014 *5 January 2015 version of the 2015 International Sporting Calendar Officially confirmed races: #Australian Grand Prix; Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne #Malaysian Grand Prix; Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur #Chinese Grand Prix; Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai #Bahrain Grand Prix; Bahrain International Circuit, Sakhir #Spanish Grand Prix; Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona #Monaco Grand Prix; Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo #Canadian Grand Prix; Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Québec #Austrian Grand Prix; Red Bull Ring, Spielburg #British Grand Prix; Silverstone Circuit, Silverstone #German Grand Prix; TBA #Hungarian Grand Prix; Hungaroring, Budapest #Belgian Grand Prix; Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Spa #Italian Grand Prix; Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Monza #Singapore Grand Prix; Marina Bay Street Circuit, Marina Bay #Japanese Grand Prix; Suzuka Circuit, Japan #Russian Grand Prix; Sochi Autodrom, Sochi #United States Grand Prix; Circuit of the Americas, Austin #Mexican Grand Prix; Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City #Brazilian Grand Prix; Autódromo José Carlos Pace, São Paulo #Abu Dhabi Grand Prix; Yas Marina Circuit, Abu Dhabi Changes from last season Returning events *The Mexican Grand Prix returns to the calendar after a 23-year absence, taking place towards the end of the season. To make the circuit suitable for the sport's return, it will be substantially reconfigured. Circuit Changes *The German Grand Prix was intended to be switched back to the Nürburgring after the 2014 race at the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits. However, the Nürburgring was not included on the provisional calendar. In January 2015, it was announced by Formula One CEO Bernie Ecclestone that the race will continue to be held at Hockenheim, but it was quickly reported by circuit officials that there is no contract for 2015 yet, making it unknown if the event-sharing agreement is resolved. Other changes *The Korean Grand Prix was scheduled to return, in the week preceding the Spanish Grand Prix, without a confirmed circuit. However, it was later dropped again on 6 January 2015. *The Grand Prix of America, which was originally scheduled for , then 2014, and then 2015, was not on the calendar. *The Indian Grand Prix does not return as planned. *After a report's recommendations for Jules Bianchi's crash in the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix, the Australian, Malaysian, Chinese, Japanese and Russian Grands Prix will start an hour early than in 2014, so to not start within four hours of sunset. Testing Season Results Race result Notes Category:Seasons Category:2015 Formula One Season